gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
PGN
'PGN (Perfect Gundam Nucleus) '''is a mobile suit development team founded by Koutei Tamiya as a subsidiary of PPSE. PGN's main goal is to improve and create a better experience for gunpla battle. Gunpla Meisters Gunpla Meisters are pilots who are chosen by Koutei based on their experiences in battles beforehand and their ability to build gunpla. These pilots are then put into training not only to improve their battling skills but also for Koutei's goal of looking for the perfect gunpla framework. These gunpla meisters are more commonly considered celebrities as PGN is a large organization in the gunpla battle world. Members Founder '''Koutei Tamiya '- Founder of PGN, Koutei is a prodigy with expertise in controlling Plavsky particles in gunpla models he builds. A perfectionist at heart, he is mostly known to be a quiet person behind the scenes but still keeps up a friendly attitude. Teams PGN Meisters 'Kyouya Watanabe '- The current pilot of Siegfried Gundam, a hot-headed individual who was originally the first choice of being Meijin Kawaguchi VI. He joined PGN as a way to take his revenge on the current Meijin Kawaguchi VI. 'Raoul Courtemanche '- The pilot of the Izrail, Raoul takes a more relaxed approach to gunpla battles. Considered by most of the other meisters as the most considerate and kind member of the main team. 'Matthieu Vitale '- The second pilot of the Izrail who controls the rifle bits, Matthieu was originally an engineer in the Vasana Unit before being brought on to the main team. 'Surat Kriangsak '- The pilot of the Kyrie, Surat is commonly known to be an extremely friendly person around other pilots however, during battle he takes on a slightly more serious personality. 'PTFU '- Pilot of the Apheliotes, PTFU is a member of both the main team and the Omega Think Tank team. He is the person responsible for testing suits before tournaments as well as developing AI for mobile suits. Omega Think Tank 'Isaac Asimov '- The leader of the Omega Think Tank's development team, Isaac is a calculated and reserved person who is in charge of the development of the Omega Frame. 'Dante Alighieri '- The pilot of the Sigma Dynames, Dante is a mechanical designer as well as one of the Omega Think Tank's meisters. 'Aleksandr Tvardovsky '- Pilot of the Lambda Kyrios, Aleksandr is also a mechanical designer as well as another one of the Think Tank's meisters. 'Atsushi Nakajima '- A member of the Plavsky Drive Development Department, Atsushi mainly focuses on the particle recycler system. 'Ranpo Edogawa '- A member of the Plavsky Drive Development Department, Ranpo is in charge of research and development of the plavsky drive. 'Howard Philips '- A member of the Omega Frame Development Department, Howard is in charge of the particle transfer and storage of the Omega Frame units. 'George Orwell '- A member of the Omega Frame Development Department, George is in charge of the research and mechanical design of the Omega Frame Units.